


[Fanart] The Captain and His Lost Boy

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Marvel fairy tales [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Fairy Tales, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Doodles, Drabble, EMH!Jan, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Tony Project, Light-Hearted, Line Art, LostBoy!Tony, M/M, Pastiche, Perspective what perspective, PeterPan!Steve, Project Happy Stark, Stony Bingo, TinkerBell!Wasp, Wanda is in the drabble, Wordcount: 100, not the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Line art of PeterPan!Steve and LostBoy!Tony</p><p>  <i>"Now Captain," said Shellhead, "shall I give you a kiss?" </i></p><p>  <i>"If you please." Steve held out his hand expectantly.</i></p><p>Chapter 2: Now with TinkerBell!Wasp =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that the "acorn button" is actually a button and not an acorn? /Peter Pan trivia
> 
> Done for #ProjectHappyStark: Marvel Fairy Tales* and my fantasy/fairy tale square for Stony Bingo.
> 
> ETA: Steve and Tony's costumes here are 95% canon. I only added sleeves (blue or green) to Steve's outfit and took some liberties with Tony's right glove/gauntlet (I couldn't figure out how it would look sideways).  
> * [Avengers Fairy Tales #1: Peter Pan](http://marvel.com/comics/issue/20870/avengers_fairy_tales_2008_1), written by C. B. Cebulski.  
> Cover art (Steve's costume) by Claire Wendling. Pencils (Tony's costume) by João M. P. Lemos and colored by Christina Strain.

"Now Captain," said Shellhead, "shall I give you a kiss?"

"If you please." Steve held out his hand expectantly.

Tony dropped a gleaming nut into his outstretched hand, and Steve could tell he was smiling under his helmet. 

(Wanda, watching from the sidelines, did not correct Tony's misunderstanding as she did not want to hurt their feelings.)

Steve solemnly said that he would wear Tony's kiss on a chain around his neck. It was lucky that he did put it on that chain, for it afterwards freed his shadow from under the ice. But that’s a story for another day.


	2. With bonus TinkerBell!Wasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Earth's Mightiest Heroes!Jan, because.
> 
> Her top is based on Ultimate Wasp, because the ribs and the color (green!) make it look like a leaf. Her skirt is made of thin flower petals. 
> 
> Her boots are supposed to be black with yellow/golden accents, but I...inked the wrong parts. Whoops. If only "Undo" works in real life ^^;;  
> Yellow boots are more fitting for a fairy, anyway.

~~~

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblog TinkerBell!Wasp [on tumblr](http://lilian-cho.tumblr.com/post/140620644000/tinkerbellwasp-for-my-stevetony-fanart-the)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing! =D  
> If anyone colors any of this, I would love you forever *__* 
> 
> I might draw a helmetless version next. ~~Also possibly add TinkerBell!Wasp in the background? (Should've thought of that before. Whoops.)~~ Dooooone.


End file.
